1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is lifesaving equipment. More particularly, lifesaving equipment for use on water or on ice where there is a possibility of breaking through the ice if one advances onto it or on broken ice where one is faced with a mixture of ice and water and it is necessary to rescue a person off shore.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art with respect to water or ice rescue equipment includes such devices as life vests, life rings, assorted types of rafts or floatation devices, for rescues in water and typically the use of ladders or other such equipment when it is necessary to cross thin ice to rescue a person.